


Day 5: Cliches

by anri



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlour AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sick at the minute,  
> I've been bedridden today because my legs are kind of not co-operating and I've been in a lot of pain so I'm sorry if the quality isn't as good as it should be!

The shop had been there for as long as Daichi could remember, although he hadn't paid much attention to it before. Tattoos weren't really his thing, so he really didn't look into it too much. That was of course, until something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. The checkout of the florist faced out towards the street, and Daichi often found himself looking up and out at the street. The tattoo shop stood there as always. Usually its doors were shut, and it held a somewhat private air to it. He nearly never saw people going in and out of there - he'd actually wondered whether it was still in business. Today the doors were open, and he saw two people speaking. Two men - one with long dark hair tied back in a bun behind his head, his trouser leg was rolled up, his lower calf wrapped in cling film. The other man had tousled light hair, his arms crossed over his chest, laughing at something the other man had said. Daichi felt his heart pound. The silver haired man's face was clear, his features perfect and delicate. He hadn't seen a man so beautiful in a long, long time. He felt his palms get sweaty, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was so caught up, he didn't see the man waiting at the counter in front of him. He cleared his throat, and Daichi jumped, forgetting he was on duty. By the time he'd dealt with his customer, the silver haired man was gone.

He checked the tattoo parlours entrance more than usual, but it was silent like it always was. There was no sign of the beautiful man Daichi had seen. He started wondering if he was so sex-starved that he was beginning to hallucinate men. Did he have no shame? Honestly, how was he supposed to face his parents now if he'd sunken to that sort of low. It was embarrassing. While he was mentally scolding himself, the bell above the door tinkled, and someone entered the shop. "Hello and welcome to-" his breath caught in his throat when he looked up. Standing in front of him, a few metres away, was the man with tousled silver hair in all his glory. He was wearing a black sweater over a shirt, and he looked gorgeous. Daichi didn't understand what someone like him was doing at a tattoo place. He smiled, "Hey there," he replied politely. His voice was like music. It suited him perfectly. Daichi took a deep breath in, completely stunned for a moment. "Y-yes...what can I help you with?" he asked after a moment, remembering where he was.  
"I um, I need flowers, I guess," the man said, running a hand through his hair. Daichi nodded, smiling to himself.  
"Yes, well, is there a particular occasion you need them for?" He bit his lip. Of course, the most common event people needed flowers for was a date. That would make perfect sense, considering how gorgeous this guy was. Of course he'd already be dating someone. "It's for one of my co-workers, actually. She's going on maternity leave soon, I wanted to get her something." Daichi's mind was already working, darting between all of the different flowers. "Do you work near here then?" he asked, gathering up the flowers. The man put his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah - I actually work right across the road, in the tattoo parlour," he said, wandering towards the counter. Daichi nodded. He didn't look like a tattooist. Never judge a book by its cover, though. He smiled, nodding to himself. He read out the price, and the man dug through his pockets for his wallet, handing the money over. His hands brushing Daichi's, and he felt like he was going to faint.

He relived the experience for days afterwards, his hand still feeling hot. "Dude, you don't understand," he said to his flatmate, Kuroo. "He's so cute, like, holy shit." Kuroo rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. "Yes, yes, I'm aware, you've said that enough. Are you going to make a move, or you just gunna relive serving him for the rest of your life?" he asked. Daichi frowned,

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him? Jesus, he literally works in the building opposite yours."

"Yeah...I guess I could go to the tattoo parlour," Daichi said slowly. Kuroo looked at him,

"Please don't tell me you're planning something stupid."

"I mean, if I...got a tattoo...then I could talk to him for ages."

"Daichi, please don't get a tattoo just because you want to sleep with a guy."

"I think I'm going to."

"I really, really hate you, Daichi." Kuroo muttered, getting up from the sofa. "I'm going to stay at Kenma's flat, maybe then I'll get some sane conversation," he called, slamming the door behind him. The cogs were turning in Daichi's head, as he thought his plan through.

 

Kuroo was right. He was crazy. Why had he asked for an appointment? He wasn't the kind of person to get a tattoo. He wasn't that sort of person. And yet he found himself wandering towards the parlour on the date of his appointment with the stunning tattoo artist (Sugawara Koushi - he'd learnt his name on the place's website). His hands were shaking as he pushed the familiar door open. It was surprisingly sleek and modern inside, with music playing softly in the background. There was a dark haired woman at the counter, her skin from her neck down completely covered in tattoos - even some of her face, she had a cluster of birds beside her left eye. "Hello," she said softly. Daichi nodded,

"Hi...I um, I have an appointment with Sugawara?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. His mind was ringing _this was a bad idea holy shit this was such a bad idea_. She typed into the computer, her eyes scanning the screen. "Sawamura Daichi?" she asked. He nodded. "Wait here, I'll go get Suga for you." She stood up, and it was then that Daichi became aware that this was the pregnant co-worker that Sugawara had been speaking about. She rubbed her stomach gently as she waddled towards the back of the shop. Daichi sat himself down on one of the sofas, his foot tapping anxiously. What was he doing? Was he really going to permanently mark his skin so he would get a chance to talk to a cute guy again?

He heard someone walking towards him, and he looked up to see Sugawara approaching him, wearing a grey tank top with a black cardigan, and Daichi's mouth fell open. Yes. He was getting a tattoo for a chance to talk to this guy. Of course he was. "Hi! Sawamura, would you like to follow me to the back?" he asked, and Daichi found himself getting up and following him before he knew what he was really doing. Jesus Christ, he would do anything this man asked him to.

He guided him to a corner of the room with a table and two chairs. "We spoke earlier when you got your appointment, and I'm guessing you're still asking for the same thing?" Sugawara asked, gathering all the stuff he needed. Daichi nodded dumbly. The kanji for Fly on his wrist, that was what he was asking for. Not something too crazy, just something. Something that gave him the opportunity to talk to Sugawara. He sat down opposite Daichi. "Could you roll up your sleeve and put your arm on the table?" he asked. Daichi nodded, complying. Sugawara took his cardigan off, revealing two sleeves of tattoos. The tattoos were black and white, all of them stunning, changing his image completely. Daichi choked, he had a whole new aura, he reached a whole new level of beautiful. He snapped his gloves on. "Right, let's get started, shall we?"

 

Talking to Sugawara was incredible easy (or Suga, as he kept insisting Daichi call him). They liked a lot of the same things, and it was easy to make him laugh - his sense of humour was somewhat warped. "You don't mind me saying this, but you don't seem like the type of person who'd get a tattoo?" Suga said, his eyes fixed on Daichi's wrist.

"Well, I thought the same about you until you took your cardigan off," Daichi admitted, laughing to himself. "But...you have to do something crazy every once in a while, I guess."  
Suga quirked an eyebrow, "But you could go dye your hair, or buy some weird clothing... not something as permanent as a tattoo," he argued.

"Well don't tell me that now you've pretty much finished my tattoo," Daichi muttered. Suga smiled, wiping at his work.

"Well, you're a nice person regardless, and I think this will suit you. Feel free to call me if you want anymore,"

"Can I...call you anyway? Even if I don't want anymore?" Suga froze, looking up at Daichi.

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked, grinning at him.

"Well yeah, it's not like you can run away from me, you still have to finish my tattoo."

"Oh my god...don't surprise me like that, you really don't want me to mess up when I have a needle in my hand."

Daichi smiled, "So? Can I call you?"

Suga bit his lip, "Why not? I'll give you my number after we're done here."

Daichi let out a breath. He'd struck gold.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is anri-kun.tumblr.com  
> feel free to follow me


End file.
